The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of an electrophotographic recording element and a recording element so produced.
Electrographic processes involve the charging, as by a corona discharge, of a photo-conductive layer or coating, the selective local dissipation of the charge by exposing the recording element to light via the document to be copied, and development of the recording element by contact with a charged resinous toning powder or liquid which is subsequently fixed by fusion. The electrophotographic recording element for use in such a process comprises a carrier bearing a layer or coating of a photoconductive material. Materials posessing suitable photoconductive properties includes Selenium, Cadmium sulphide, and Zinc Oxide. These materials are conventionally coated onto a metal drum, as in the Xerox process, or onto paper. It has also been recently proposed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 541,947 to form a graft copolymer having photoconductive properties by grafting a monomer such a N-vinyl cabazole onto a substrate such as cellulose.